


elias' suspicion

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: prompt: elias is suspicious of sana and yousef's 'relationship'.





	elias' suspicion

Elias stood at the door a split second, hearing Yousef's voice bashful voice carrying from the room he was about to enter. With a small shrug of his shoulders he went on into the room, greeting his sister. Throughout their interaction he was aware of his friend's presence at his side. His _best_ friend's eyes on his sister. It was innocent enough, only he'd been noticing it more and more. And it wasn't just the fact he was looking at her, it was the _way_ he was looking at her. The _way_ Sana looked back. It created a burning feeling in Elias' chest. A feeling that was telling him there was something going on, he wasn't sure what, but something. 

As Sana left the room and he called out after her about her friend Noora, Yousef cut him off with a gesture of his hand, pushing him back lightly. It was a gentle gesture that any other day wouldn't have meant shit but today it pissed him off.  
  
“What the fuck? Don't you want to hang out with them again? I'm doing this for you too, man, I mean it's been a while.”

Yousef laughed at that, breaking the tension a bit. He was one of those guys that was hard to stay annoyed it, even if you did think he may have the hots for your sister.

“You know I'm not into hooking up. Especially with your little sister-”  
For just a moment, before Yousef finished the sentence, Elias thought that was where it ended but Yousef carried on. Much to Elias' relief as he wasn't sure if he was ready to have _that_ conversation yet.  
  
“-'s friends.” 

“Yeah, I know, and it's weird.”

In fact, Elias didn't really find it weird at all. He wasn't a dick that thought everyone should be hooking up even if they didn't want to be. Especially with younger girls. Some guys just didn't do that. He knew he was merely being this way because of the Sana of it all and it really wasn't cool.  
“Listen, sorry. It's not weird, I just really thought they were cool. It sucks the feeling doesn't seem to be mutual for Sana. I think the others liked us.”

Elias noticed a slight tension in Yousef's shoulders at his mention of Sana really not enjoying their company. His hand rose to brush back the right side of his hair where it fell over his eye and he shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner that said “oh well, her loss”. Elias had a feeling that was the opposite of what Yousef really thought. He imagined he thought it was very much _his l_ oss. 

The two boys stood looking at each other for a moment, Elias' eyes pinned on Yousef in silent interrogation. When Yousef couldn't handle it anymore he coughed, clearing his throat before motioning to the camera Elias had brought in.  
“So uh, are we doing this or what? Maybe we should go outside so Sana can have some quiet though.”

There he was again, Elias thought, putting Sana first. It was such a small gesture that really any decent human being would do in respect of another's religion. Yet Elias still couldn't shake the feeling there was so much more to it. He wished he could ask his friend but he didn't want to put Yousef in a position to lie to him. And it was obvious that whatever was happening between them, if there was actually anything happening between them, neither were ready to discuss it openly. Perhaps even with each other. So he'd let it be. For now.  
  
“Yeah, sure. Lets go.”


End file.
